1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device that captures a multi-spectral image, which is generated from specific color components, and that corrects color variations in the multi-spectral image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of endoscopy, capsule body-insertable apparatuses (for example, capsule endoscopes) have been proposed that are provided with an imaging function and a radio communication function and body-insertable apparatus systems have been developed that acquire in-vivo images of a subject by using the capsule endoscope. A capsule endoscope is, for example, swallowed by a patient in order to observe (examine) the interior of the subject. Thereafter, the capsule endoscope moves through the body cavity, such as the internal organs including the stomach and the small intestine, by peristalsis of the internal organs until the capsule endoscope is naturally discharged. While moving, the capsule endoscope functions to capture in-vivo images of the subject at intervals of, for example, 0.5 second.
While the capsule endoscope moves through the inside of the subject, images that are captured by the capsule endoscope are received by an external image display device via antennae that are arranged on the body surface of the subject. The image display device has a function for communicating by radio with the capsule endoscope and an image memory function. The image display device sequentially stores the in-vivo images of the subject, which are received from the capsule endoscope, in a memory. A doctor or a nurse can observe (examine) the interior of the subject and diagnose the subject through display of the in-vivo images of the alimentary canal of the subject.
Japanese Patent No. 3782093 describes a swallowable capsule that captures in-vivo images. The capsule can change the intensity and/or duration in accordance with the amount of illumination that is generated by an in-vivo imaging device and then reflected by the in-vivo imaging device.